Accidentally Life Changing
by xxxDITHxxx
Summary: "At last the darkness overcame me, the only thing I heard before the silence fell was as single word, a name, being sreamed by a Brocken voice, then nothing." This is the story of an otaku and her boyfriend, who get mysteriously pulled threw a manga book and into the Soul Eater universe. If you don't like OC stories then you might want to keep looking.
1. Chapter 1

I laid there motionless on the ground. The sounds of the battle being pushed farther and farther away. My eyes, though opened, no longer saw what was going on.

"... Die on me! Please!" I could barely make out a voice through the sound of my ragged breathing. I could not tell who this voice belonged to but it made me feel safe.

"... Going to be...

Don't you... I promised..." The voice kept speaking. I could only make out words here and there as the darkness slowly creeped into my mind.

Right then all my senses heightened for a second and I could hear every sound emitted from the battle as if it was right next to my ears. I then realized that someone was holding on to me. I looked at the persons face and smiled sadly.

I knew this person, the voice was his, and his expression held so much grief and sadness. He had always been there for me, no matter what stupid stunt I was pulling or fight I was picking, he would fallow me, and I would follow him. His expression made me realize what I should have known from the start.

I was dieing.

I would be going somewhere he could not fallow. He would no longer be able to have me by his side. Although I was aware of this the thing that scared me the most was not my death, but his ability to cope with it. There would forever be an empty void in his heart where I used to be.

I slowly lifted my right hand, barely feeling the pain shooting through my arm, and gently placed it on his cheek.

His hold on me tightened and he squeezed his eyes shut. A single tear escaped his left eye and I wiped it away with my thumb.

This boy, usually so carefree and energetic, with his dark dirty blond hair, and blues, this is who I fell in love with. This is who I was partners with. He, was my everything. So I can bare to make him sad, not ever.

"Please, don't leave me..." He whispered.

I was slowly loosing conscious, each second that passed could have been my last. With that thought in mind, I said the only thing I could think of to say to him.

"I love you Austin, this wont be... Goodbye, I... Promise." And with that my hand started at gently slide off his cheek.

The last thing I saw before my eyes closed his face, filled with fear, anger, and something that can only be described as the feeling of having Brock into a thousand pieces. His eyes were tightly shut, but did little to stop the flow of tears that were now openly falling down his face. At last the darkness overcame me, the only thing I heard before the silence fell was as single word, a name, being screamed, by a Brocken voice, then nothing.

**Dith: Hello, we i disused to put the author's note at the end of the chapter because I figured that if I put it in the beginning then it would be simply skipped over. And don't deny it because I would have skipped over it as well.**

**Austin: are u going anywhere with this? Or is it just here to make your chapter longer?**

**Dith: HEY! You take that back right now! Or ill**

**S-I-T YOU INTO NEXT WEEK BUD!**

**Austin: YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THIS ISN'T EVEN AN INU-whatever STORY!**

**Dith: it's Inuyasha, and I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT THIS IS MY STORY! SIT BOY!**

***Austin gets smashed into the ground while Dith has a smirk appear on her face***

**Dith: now while Austin gets reacquainted with the floor I will tell you the purpose to this author's note.**

**Basically I got the idea while listening to the Nightcore version of "what hurts the most", which I totally suggest u listen to now 'cuz it goes good with this chapter.**

**Secondly, sorry that this chapter is Really short bu it was basically a prologue, and it needs to end there 'cuz it seamed like a good cliff hanger to me, and I do love a good cliff hanger.**

**Also I know that a lot of the stuff in this chapter is confusing but don't fret! All will be clear in the future. When in the future you might ask? Well I don't know I guess it all Helene's on when I get to that part of the story, but I will warn you that it's will be mostly explained in the last few chapters of the story. So untill the. Something's will stay confuzaling (No that's not a spelling error).**

**What else...? Oh yeah please let me know if you liked it. I know how most people don't like to review for some strange reason but I'm just not sure on how the story will turn up so let me know if this chapter was any good or if it was shit, I'm fine with either I guess (would fall heartbroken if he hard work was horrible but would understand, not everyone can be good writers)**

**Also just because I'm writing another story doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing my Fullmetal Alchemist one. I promised that I wouldn't just abandon the story it's just difficult to write for some reason and I needed something new.**

**Austin: ow, * has one hand on back while slowly stands up in the Austin shaped imprinted in the ground***

**Dith: good your up! So you can say the disclaimer for me while I go to sleep, it is 12 am after all and I have school tomorrow!**

**Austin: wait what!? But I have school to and I don't- * stops talking due to guilty feeling rising i his chest as Dith give him her signature lost-kicked-puppy-trapped-in-the-rain-with-no-food look* FINE, FINE, ill do the stolid disclaimer, got get some sleep...**

**Dith: yay! Thank you!**

**Austin: * sighs * every-time..., Dith does not own Soul Eater, Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, or the Nightcore sing/YouTube video. She doesn't own me for I am my own person, and I'm not sure how owning yourself works in this story... She**

** doesn't own the plot for it follows the animes, she only owns the twists she pleased in here and there, like this chapter. Thanks for reading and remember to revere please for my sanity a sake.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was suspended in darkness. There was nothing I could remember, but the darkness. The only things visible to me were myself and a small sphere of pulsing light.

The darkness moved around me, threatening to swallow me up. I didn't want that to happen though. I reached out to the sphere of light and as soon as my hand made contact he light blazed brighter and engulfed me.

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...

Who the fuck turned on my stupid alarm! I thought to my self as I picked up my clock and threw it at the floor.

"You shouldn't break other people's alarm clock. Unlike you I acualy use mine," I heard a tired voice mumble from the other side of me bed.

I immediately shot up, completely waked by the shock of the strange voice. I looked around from my siting position on the bed and realized this isn't my room.

I was about to freak out when I recalled the events of yesterday.

"That's right, I fought with my parents and got locked out again. I was spending the night at Austin's." I told my self.

"Yawn, you'd talking to yourself again." Said boy stated as he through his blanket off of him and over my head, while attempting to roll over onto his stomach. Unfortunately for him he had already been near the edge of the bed and under up falling onto his face with a loud thud. "Ow"

"Serves you right, now be a god boy and get s something to eat." I commanded as I pulled the pile of blankets off my head and reached over the side of the bed to grab the manga book I keep hide I between the box spring and the mattress.

"One I'm not you maid, and two, when did that book get there?"

"One I never said you were a maid, and aren't maids usually girls? So technically calling yourself a maid would be the same thing as calling yourself a girl. And two, the books been there for a while now I'm actually surprised you never noticed it before now." I told him while not removing my gaze from the book.

I just heard him sigh and mumble something about someone being a bossy, know-it-all, while walking out of the room.

When he returned he had a plate of bacon in his hand. "Now this isn't all for you, ya hear, it's my breakfast too!" He said warning ly while siting down on the floor with his back up agents the Side of the bed.

I shifted my position so that I was laying down on my stomach facing the same way he was and snatched up the biggest looking peice of bacon from the plate.

"So which one of the oh so famous animes are you reading this time."

"Silly boy, it's called Manga when it's in a book form. And this is called Soul Eater. It's about people who get partnered up and on of them can turn into a weapon and the other is the weapons wielder called a mister. The people in the story have to kill this thing called a kenshin which is what a human soul turns I to after it's- you've stopped listening haven't you." I stopped explaining once I noticed that he seemed lost.

" you lost me at the title." He said after finishing another pice of bacon. "Let me see" he grabbed hold of the book and then there was a flash of blinding light and I felt like I was falling, as if somehow everything had disappeared from under me.

I could feel air rushing by my face. A few seconds after the falling sensation started, my vision cleared and the first thing I noticed defiantly not something I expected.

I was falling from the sky. That's right, the big blue thing that hangs above our heads. Somehow I was teleported up high and was now allowed to free fall toward the earth. The second thing was that in my hands I held two objects. In my left was the first volume of Soul Eater from earlier. In my right hand I held the middle of a metal rod. At each end of the rod there was a wicked sharp blade, so I guess it was basically a double bladed scythe, but this was not the time to think about this. This was the time to freak out about my imminent death. So as the ground got closer and closer by the second, I did the only logical thing, scream, loudly.

**Dith: WOW! Two chapters in one day! That's a new record for me. Sorry if they are a little short but it couldn't be helped.**

**Austin: yes it could have. You just didn't want to write anymore.**

**Dith: ohhhhhh... Why do you have to be so mean too me! * fake pouts about not getting her way.***

**Austin: *sighs* I've been sighing too much lately haven't I *mumbles to himself* Dith what am I going to do with you.**

**Dith: i don't know! *suddenly very cheery* I do not own Soul Eater, cuz if I did Maka and Soul would be "together", and I don't own Austin 'cuz he is his own person, and I've probably made him very very OOC. By the way, updates probably won't be this quick in the future, but I have so many story's to type up that it might be some time before I update my fist story or this one. But I promise to never ever abandon a story ever , 'cuz I know how much it sucks when an author does that. See you next chappie! * whispers to Austin * say goodbye to the nice readers and or reviewers.**

**Austin: TACOS! (Austin speak for thanks for reading! Or something completely different, i don't really know, I don't speak Austinese.**


End file.
